Hiding At Home
by Drunkenmonkeyman
Summary: "You think I should be dead, face down at the bottom of 150 fathom hole, you buried me with tones of water and nailed me down, I got some, help. Someone else who wants revenge for what you done to them. So you better watch out Dax Jones, I've been preparing and I am now ready to give you the same fate." first fanfic imaginary 6th book.


Chapter 1: Old Enemies

_**Well hey people, this is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if you don't like it. Well I hope you do. If there is any thing you think I should do better tell me in the review and I'll try to add it in the next chapter. This is set after the 5**__**th**__** book so you might as well call it my version of the 6**__**th**__** book, just a note I have not read unleashed, the spin off on lisa, so I won't put any events from that book in the story. I mainly write the chapter during the week and update on weekends, so expect an update every week or two enjoy.**_

**Governmental Bunker 41 somewhere deep underground in the countryside.**

The man in the chair smiled a crude smile as the lights, one by one, turned on around him, as four black clad figures, gathered around him, each holding their tool of interrogation, which had already been put into good use. There were deep cuts on the mans face and arms, and he had

"So," the tallest and the obvious leader of the pack, said, pulling a long knife out of its sheath. And then burying it deep into the man's shoulder. The man cried out in pain, as the knife hit bone. "Are you ready to talk yet." The man spat at him, straight in the eye. The knife came round again striking the man below his eye.

"I will tell you everything, you need to know," the man said with a smirk, "I am on a quest for revenge."

**Fenton Lodge Housing of COLA (Children Of Limitless Ability) **

Dax Jones awoke with a start staring at the room on the third floor of Fenton Lodge, the room he called home, and looking across to his best mate, Gideon, who was sleeping soundly.

He tried to get back to sleep, but he knew what he needed. He pulled himself out of bed, across to the window, thrust it open and leapt out of it. Most people would have fallen to their death. But Dax wasn't most people. He was a cola. A Child Of Limitless Ability. He lived at Fenton Lodge. A highly secure government facility, in the middle of nowhere. With the true eleven, and Clive the sciencey, funny boy, who didn't have any powers at all, and one of Daxes best friends. They each had powers, telekinetics, people who could move stuff with there minds, to healers, people who could heal any problem with just a click of their fingers. But out of all of them, only one was a shapeshifter, him.

He could change into three animals, a fox, a falcon, and a otter.

He done this now, shifting into a falcon as he flew towards the earth. Spreading his wing before shooting upwards. Doing countless barrel roles into the sky, before falling down to earth shifting into an otter and splashing beneath the surface of the lake, and swimming down snapping up little fish in his jaws. He loved doing this, the fish were so small but so filling.

He shifted again into fox, pulling himself out of the lake a trotting around the medow and into the small hole that was the badger burrow.

He could speak to animals, but only slightly. Every so often he would pick up a word or two, like now he picked up the word _fox back_ he smiled on the inside as he snuggled down next to the cubs, sighing to himself as he fell asleep.

**Essex, Chelmsford, 25 Curzon Way, home of Smith family.**

Amy heard a bang, that seemed to come from her sister room, then there was the scream. I loud high pitch scream that screeched through her ears. This is when she shot up out of bed out of her door and to the stairs…that were on fire. Oh god they were on fire, on fire. She panicked, and started shouting her dads name.

"DAAAAD,DAAAAD."

No reply. She shouted again but still know reply.

She ran back into her room, reaching for her mobile and dialing 999. When the lady on the other end answered she said

"Fire service, 25 Curzon Way," then she dropped the phone. She freaked out, her arms had just disappeared, gone, and in their places wings.

She was suddenly very calm, hopping onto the window sill and with a flap of her wings flying out of the open window, gliding over the houses and landing on a branch of a tree on the green near her road. Suddenly here arms were back and she was falling down, and finally landing flat on her face. And with this the world went black.

**Fenton Lodge Housing of COLA (Children Of Limitless Ability)**

Dax was awoken by a snout touching his. He slowly open his eyes to be face to face with the cubs. On word _GO!, _he guessed he had out stayed his welcome. He pushed himself up and out of the entrance. He looked up to the sky and at a guess said it was 8 o'clock, time for breakfast. He shifted in a boy and ran up the front steps into the lobby and then finally into the café. He saw Gid , Lisa and Mia, at their usual table. He went to the buffet table and pilled his plate with bacon and beans and then sat back down. Stuffing his mouth with food.

"Mornin Dax," said Gid "Miss wants to see you in the heads office by the way mate."

After he said this they just made small talk before finally, he headed up the main stair case, down the hallway before finally knocking on the heads door.

**Spring Field Hospital.**__

"She seems fine Mr Parker, no damage done, it's amazing how she got out alive, it's like she flew out the window."

"If only you knew," a new voice muttered supposedly Mr Parker.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, don't worry Amy, you're going to be fine now."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

**Fenton Lodge Housing of COLA (Children Of Limitless Ability)**

"Miss you wanted to see me,"

"Ah yes Dax," said Miss Sartre, "I have some big news,"

"What Miss?"

"We have found another Shapeshifter."

**929 words hope that's enough. As always click the little button at the bottom of the page, any ideas are acceptable, criticism is good but not too much. By the way I do not own the Shapeshifter series or any of its characters.**

**Bye**

**Drunkenmonkeyman **


End file.
